Opio y amor
by Adam Spencer
Summary: England x China. Disculpad las faltas de ortografía, y ¡espero que os guste!


Llovía. Hacía frió y llovía. Así se encontraba Yao, quien estaba oculto en una trinchera, en la frontera india. Se había quedado totalmente solo. Sus últimas órdenes fueron detener al enemigo. Pero habían fracasado. Un gran baño de sangre, diluida por la lluvia, manchaba la tierra que le vio nacer. Sus amigos y sus enemigos se mataron, unos a otros, y él no pudo hacer nada más que ocultarse, dejando que el miedo se apoderase de él. Dentro de poco tiempo llegaría una nueva oleada de tropas inglesas, y tanto si se enfrentaba a ellos, como si volvía al cuartel, moriría. El enemigo nunca le permitiría salir con vida, y sus superiores tampoco, al considerarlo un deshonor.

Asomó un poco la cabeza, para comprobar el lugar. Solo veía cadáveres. Trajes rojos y azules, mojados por la lluvia y por la sangre. Entonces, entre todos ellos, vió a un inglés arrastrándose. Estaba demasiado herido, por lo que le consideró presa fácil. Con miedo, salió de su escondite, empuñando un sable en su mano derecha. Se acercó a él, sin vacilar, y haciendo ruido con sus pasos, para que el cerdo imperialista se diese cuenta de que iba a por él, y suplicase por su vida. El inglés, que apenas podía moverse, se tumbó boca arriba, para ver mejor a aquel que iba a ser su ejecutor. Yao empuñó con ambas manos el sable, que estaba apuntando directamente al corazón. El inglés, lejos de temerle, se mostraba desafiante, aceptando su inevitable destino. Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe final.

Pero Yao dudó. Al fin y al cabo, no importa si son chinos, indios o ingleses. Manchados de sangre, bajo ese cielo gris, eran iguales, todos y cada uno. No tenía porqué seguir unas órdenes egoístas. Bajó el sable de golpe, clavándolo en la tierra. El inglés se estremeció por un momento, pensando que finalmente le mataría. Pero no fue así. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con que Yao estaba dejando su arma, para cogerle por el hombro.

-Yo... no habría tenido... piedad. -dijo, totalmente dolorido, mientras le levantaba.

-Cállate, idiota. No quiero ver la muerte nunca más. Solamente es eso.

-Te matarán, cuando se enteren de esto...

-No me importa, mientras tu vivas. Me llamo Yao. -le contestó, mientras caminaban con dificultad entre los cadáveres.

-Yo... Arthur... Arthur Kirkland...

Arthur quedó inconsciente, mientras era trasladado por Yao hasta una cabaña cercana. Allí, le aplicó todas las curas que pudo, rezando para que fuesen suficientes y su huésped pudiera sobrevivir. Al día siguiente. Arthur recobró el conocimiento, y vio a Yao dormido a su lado, sentado en una silla. Intentaba moverse, pero sentía tanto dolor que no pudo, y además soltó un gemido que despertó a su nuevo amigo. Ambos charlaron durante horas, sobre su vida en cada país, sobre su familia, y sobre sus sueños. Así pasaron los días en los que Arthur y Yao se convirtieron en buenos amigos, y olvidaron completamente el motivo que les había destinado a enfrentarse: el opio. Pero tarde o temprano tendrían que recordarlo, y lo sabían. Solo deseaban que Arthur se pusiera bien lo antes posible para poder escapar, juntos, antes de que los ingleses regresasen por aquella zona e inspeccionasen esa casa.

Pero llegaron antes de lo esperado, durante la noche. Entraron en la casa, arrasando con todo y pegando a Yao. Arthur se despertó, justo antes de que le matasen. Les contó que ese chino le había salvado la vida, y les suplicó que, a cambio, se la perdonasen. Tras un momento, decidieron hacerlo, pero no significaba que no fuesen a encerrarle, por haber ayudado al enemigo anteriormente. Se llevaron a Arthur a un hospital, en una ciudad a 20 KM de allí, mientras a Yao iban a encerrarle en una prisión de esclavos. El inglés no podía impedir nada más, conoce a sus superiores, y para ellos perdonar la vida es lo único que entenderían por "clemencia".

Así pasaron las semanas, mientras Arthur se recuperó totalmente de las heridas. Desde que llegó al hospital, siempre tuvo en mente lo primero que deseaba hacer nada mas salir de él: ir a ver a Yao. Una vez entró a la prisión, creyó estar en el infierno. Cadáveres por el suelo, pudriéndose en las celdas, donde otros apenas podían dormir por el olor. Gente con signos de tortura, desnutridos y rogando por morir. Entonces se paró frente a una celda, en la que había una persona, pegada de espaldas a los barrotes. Era Yao. Atravesó los barrotes con sus brazos, para abrazarle. Yao, nada mas ver sus manos, supo de quién se trataba.

-Me alegro de que estés a salvo, Arthur... -dijo mientras acariciaba sus brazos en su pecho-.

-Ha debido ser horrible...

-Al menos estoy vivo... ¿no crees? Gracias a ti. Me devolviste el favor por haberte salvado.

-Mentira... no hice nada... esto es peor que la muerte.

-Sí... pero siempre me quedó la esperanza de volver a verte -dijo eso mirándole ilusionado a los ojos, y acariciando su mejilla con su mano mugrienta y herida-.

-Te sacaré de aquí. Te lo prometo. Así será como te devuelva el favor. -dijo, sollozando-.

-¿Estás llorando? ¿Por mi?

-No seas idiota... -le dijo mientras le abrazaba, más fuerte- nunca haría eso.

-Esperaré. Lo que haga falta. Por tí.

Entonces Arthur se levantó, y salió de aquel apestoso lugar. En su mente volvía a tener un objetivo: salvar a su querido amigo. Haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo.


End file.
